Heart
by MickyMin
Summary: Permintaan mendasar yang membuatnya menggila. Ketika pertemuan kembali malah memberikan pilihan, membenci atau mencinta, mengacaukan seluruh kinerja raga. Tak ada satupun yang bisa memenuhinya, meski awalnya ia yang meminta. "...mulai sekarang tolong anggap aku sebagai musuhmu..." [Crossover] [AkaHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **MickyMin**

 **Proudly Presents**

 **DugDugDug**

"Hei, Lee! Jangan terus-terusan men-dribblenya seperti itu. Kau bisa kena pelanggaran karena tidak mengopernya!"

"Ah! Tanpa dibilang pun, aku sudah mengerti dasar Kiba berisik!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Si Aktif Lee dan Si Berisik Kiba. Yah, pemandangan yang selalu terjadi saat mereka berada di gym untuk latihan, seperti sekarang.

"Ck. Merepotkan."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi Hinata, didapatinya sang pelatih klub basket berdiri di sampingnya menatap kearah dua manusia yang menyita seluruh atensi penghuni gym, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kalau melihat seperti ini, sulit dipercaya saat di lapangan mereka sangat bisa diandalkan." Shikamaru meneruskan perkataannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menatap kearah dua manusia yang masih berselisih paham soal siapa-dan-siapa yang harus men-dribble si merah bulat.

Hinata tersenyum, mengeratkan papan dada yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya, "Yah, kurasa itu yang membuat ikatan batin antara mereka."

"Tahun ini akan jadi tahun pertama kita, ya? Hah, menyebalkan disaat aku akan segera lulus dan menjadi tua." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Hinata mengangguk, "Hm.. tahun pertama kita mengikuti turnamen Interhigh dan Wintercup." Pandangan matanya memandang lurus lima orang yang saat ini sedang berkumpul sambil membicarakan sesuatu, dua diantaranya masih terlihat adu mulut. "Sedikit membuat berdebar." Lanjutnya.

 _Genap satu tahun aku berada di Jepang..._

"Saat aku lulus nanti, kaulah yang harus mengurus para pembuat onar itu." Shikamaru mendecak sebal sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tak percaya bahkan dengan gadis lembut sepertimu mereka masih sulit diatur."

Hinata tertawa sebentar, "Shikamaru-senpai terlihat perhatian."

"Ini karena mereka benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" Shikamaru kembali mengingat kejadian saat mereka mengikuti camp. pelatihan enam bulan yang lalu. Ia ingat saat Kiba dan Lee malah berurusan dengan para pemain basket jalanan yang terkenal dengan kearogansiannya. Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru harus membungkukkan badannya di depan para pebasket jalanan tersebut dan meminta maaf. Benar-benar ingatan yang membuatnya ingin melempar para pemainnya ke neraka saat itu juga.

"Tapi perkembangan mereka sangat cepat dalam setahun ini. Aku tak menyangka kita bisa mengikuti InterHigh meski baru setahun berdiri, dibanding Seirin mungkin kita lebih unggul."

Hinata mengangguk. Tak ada yang tak mengenal SMA Seirin setelah mereka berhasil merebut posisi pertama dalam kejuaraan sekelas WinterCup melawan SMA Rakuzan. Seperti sebuah dongeng yang sulit dipercaya bahwa SMA Seirin sekarang mendapat pandangan khusus dari berbagai lapisan masyarakat terutama mereka pecinta olahraga Basket. Dengan dua pemain andalan mereka dan strategi mereka yang terkenal unik, SMA Seirin terlihat seperti monster baru bagi para tim lain.

Meski begitu, SMA Konoha patut menjadi sorotan. Baru setelah selesainya WinterCup, Konoha membentuk Klub Basket sendiri. Meski banyak yang berkata sudah telat untuk bertanding, tapi sebenarnya ada rencana tersendiri mengapa Konoha baru membentuk klub basket setelah WinterCup selesai. Konoha membuktikan bahwa rencana mereka berhasil, dan meski baru setahun berjalan, tim pendatang baru Konoha bisa masuk dalam turnamen InterHigh. Prestasi yang membanggakan bahkan jauh dibanding Seirin.

Pun, tahun ini adalah genap satu tahun Hinata kembali berada di Jepang dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di tingkat kedua. Sedikitnya, Hinata kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan saat ia dulu masih berada di Jepang. Alasannya untuk pindahlah yang membuat kedua manik bulan tersebut memandang sayu lantai di bawahnya, menyisakan Shikamaru yang bingung menatap keadaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Shikamaru lah yang menyadarkan lamunannya. Maniknya memandang si lelaki berkuncir yang menatapnya dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit berdebar." Ucap Hinata.

"Yah, tapi kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin tim kita bisa lolos di babak penyisihan. Kalau sampai tidak," Shikamaru memandang para pemainnya yang terlihat saling mengoper bola satu sama lain, "Para keparat ini akan tahu rasanya berkeliling Tokyo tanpa sepatu."

Sejenak, Hinata merasa bahwa Shikamaru mirip dengan kapten dari Shutoku yang terkenal begitu disiplin. Gadis itu kembali memandang kearah depan dengan tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat banyak tersenyum hari ini."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi porselen itu, "Ano...aku hanya merasa senang. A-apa itu aneh?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi para orang mesum di depanmu itu yang membuatku khawatir."

"Oy, kepala nanas! Siapa yang kau panggil mesum, hah?"

Refleks, Shikamaru dan Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya, kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka, Shikamaru mendecak sebal sebelum berbalik dan memukul kepala si pemilik suara dengan cukup keras, "Bodoh. Aku ini seniormu tahu! Dan apa-apaan itu muncul tiba-tiba, seperti setan!"

"S-sakit. Kau benar-benar kejam, Shikamaru," Naruto, sang Ace dari SMA Konoha mengelus kedua kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

"Oy, Naruto, perlu berapa kali kubilang, aku ini seniormu," tatapan sebal Shikamaru tertuju lurus kearah Naruto, "Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali memanggilku dengan lebih sopan, huh?"

"Kepala nanas tetap saja kepala—"

 **PLAK**

Pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto, "Baka-Dobe!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat seseorang berambut hitam legam memasuki pandangannya, "Teme! Kau mau cari masalah denganku?!"

"Ck. Kurasa memasukkan kepalamu yang berisik itu ke ring begitu menyenangkan."

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah kepala Sasuke, "Rambut pantat ayammu ini akan kusiram dan hmmp—"

"Kalian berdua..." sesosok berambut merah membungkam mulut Naruto dengan memasukkan roti ke dalamnya, menggeleng lelah melihat kelakukan keempat rekan setimnya yang jauh dari kata normal.

"Gaara-kun," Hinata memberikan sebotol air minum pada Gaara—dan dua lagi pada Lee dan Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sabaku Gaara, kapten tim Konoha yang merupakan senior kelas tiga bersamaan dengan Shikamaru. Gaara memegang peran sebagai **Center** dalam tim. Meski badannya tidak sebesar center pada umumnya, tapi trik-trik dalam bermainnya membuatnya pintar dalam melakukan pertahanan maupun penyerangan.

Dalam tim Konoha, **Point Guard** dipegang oleh Kiba. Shikamaru menganggap jika Kiba yang hiperaktif jauh lebih berguna dilapangan jika berada pada posisi tersebut. Selain itu, tidak seperti partnernya, Lee, Kiba jauh lebih bisa menguasai dirinya sebelum menyerang daerah lawan.

Lee adalah seorang **Shooting Guard**. Sesuai anjuran Hinata, Lee mungkin memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan yang paling kurus diantara yang lain, yang justru menjadi kelebihan tersendiri baginya. Karena dengan tubuh seperti itu, Lee dapat melompat lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya dan memiliki kecepatan juga daya akurasi yang hampir setara dengan seorang seperti Midorima Shintaro.

Mengingat Midorima Shintaro, Hinata jadi teringat satu hal...

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba kembali fokus untuk menganalisis tim nya sendiri. Kiba dan Lee sangat cocok untuk dijadikan partner—kelincahan Kiba dalam mengoper dan mengendalikan permainan sangat membantu untuk membuat Lee menerima umpan bola dan melemparnya ke dalam ring.

Sekarang Hinata beralih ke arah dua orang yang menjadi kartu As tim mereka—Naruto dan Sasuke—meski tak harus selalu memasangkan mereka berdua tapi keduanya mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihi yang lainnya.

Naruto adalah seorang **Small Forward** di dalam tim. Tubuhnya jauh lebih hiperaktif dan lincah dibanding Kiba tapi tetap dengan kontrol yang luar biasa. Saat pertama melakukan seleksi penerimaan anggota, Naruto bahkan bisa melakukan **Back Dunk** dan **Cross Over Dunk** dalam permainan. Kemampuannya membuatnya menjadi Ace dalam tim Konoha—meski terkadang kelakuannya saat di lapang membuat Shikamaru ingin melempar kepalanya dengan bangku—tapi jika berhadapan dengan lawan yang sebanding Naruto tak pernah melakukan tindakan gegabah.

Yang terakhir adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Posisinya dalam tim sebagai **Power Forward** , Konoha mungkin termasuk sekolah yang sangat jarang menjadikan seorang Power Forward sebagai Ace dalam tim. Tapi berbeda pada Sasuke, selama mereka bertanding, Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan bola **Rebound** menjadi milik lawan—entah meski itu bola yang berasal dari timnya atau tim lawan, lelaki tersebut tak pernah membiarkan telapak tangan lawan menyentuh ujung bola sedikitpun. Kemampuannya dalam melompat dan kecepatan geraknya patut disandingkan dengan para Kiseki No Sedai, meski badannya tak sebesar PF pada umumnya.

Terkadang kebodohan Naruto menjadi faktor utama mengapa Sasuke harus selalu berada di dekatnya—itulah yang diucapkan Shikamaru saat memasangkan mereka berdua menjadi partner.

Shikamaru melangkah maju dengan wajah yang cukup serius, yang refleks membuat kelima pemain reguler dan pemain cadangan lainnya beserta Hinata mendengarkan dengan serius sang pelatih—ini seperti kode untuk mereka secara tak langsung.

"Ini benar-benar bukan gayaku untuk berbicara panjang lebar dan serius," Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana, "Tapi tahun ini akan jadi awal bagi tim kita. Aku pikir—ah sial! Pertandingan tahun ini akan menjadi penentu bagi tim kita lalu jika mungkin, ya, jika mungkin—"

Gaara menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Kau terlihat tua jika berbicara seperti itu. Tenang saja, tugas kita hanya untuk menang, benar 'kan, Shikamaru?"

Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya, "Yosh! Pokoknya aku akan berusaha!"

"Ya, asal jangan benar-benar mengacau saja."

"Oy, apa maksudmu itu, Baka-Teme?!"

"Masa mudaku membara!"

"Oy, oy, Lee. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh. Ada banyak gadis disana, nanti mereka melihat—"

"Kau ini ngomong terus, kenapa 'sih!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah para pemainnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlihat tertekan sama sekali meski ini tahun pertama dalam turnamen InterHigh maupun WinterCup.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Hinata, "Bagaimana jadwalnya?"

"Em... Besok adalah jadwal technical meeting." Telunjuk mungilnya menyusuri papan catatan di genggamannya, "Dan dua hari kemudian adalah latih tanding dengan tim lawan."

Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya kembali ke saku celananya, "Hm... tak masalah. Kita bisa menghadiri technical meeting dengan para keparat ini." Hinata sedikit meringis saat Shikamaru mengucapkan kata 'keparat'. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik melihat anggota timnya, "Oy! Latihan hari ini cukup, kemasi barang kalian. Makan malam hari ini biar aku yang traktir."

Dan seketika sorak sorai para pemain inti maupun cadangan memenuhi gym tempat mereka latihan.

.

.

.

 **Sebulan sebelum Hari Technical Meeting**

"Dai-chan!"

Sebuah majalah bertuliskan 'Sport Area' dibagian covernya tersuguh manis di hadapan seorang lelaki berkulit hitam yang saat ini sedang menikmati makanannya. "Lihat ini!" sebuah suara manis dari perempuan pink di hadapannya kembali terdengar.

"Oy, Satsuki, kau me—pendatang baru?" Alis si lelaki hitam manis naik sebelah, papan nama bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki' di dada sebelah kirinya bergoyang karena gerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Lalu kenapa? Wajar 'kan ada pendatang baru di InterHigh?" Daiki melanjutkan makannya, menghiraukan gadis di hadapannya yang memutar bola matanya.

"Aho!" seru Satsuki dengan pandangan sebal, telunjuknya kembali mengarahkan sebaris paragraf ke hadapan Daiki, "Baca ini."

' _ **Prestasi yang gemilang kembali diraih oleh SMA Konoha dalam bidang olahraga. Tim basket yang baru dibentuk kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, dapat bertanding dalam turnamen elit InterHigh pada tahun ini. Rasa bangga dikemukakan langsung oleh—'**_

Daiki tak lagi membaca paragraf tersebut ketika alisnya kembali naik sebelah dan menatap Satsuki, "Setahun? Mereka baru membentuk timnya setahun yang lalu?"

Satsuki mengangguk, "Itu berarti tepat setelah selesainya WinterCup tahun lalu. Dai-chan, apa tak aneh bila baru setahun mereka sudah bisa masuk dalam InterHigh?"

Daiki menaruh telunjuk di dagunya, mengabaikan makanan dihadapannya, "Memang diluar nalar. Seirin bahkan membutuhkan dua tahun untuk bisa masuk dalam turnamen elit antar musim. Setelah masuk di InterHigh, secara otomatis mereka akan bertanding pula di WinterCup. Itu berarti, hanya dalam setahun mereka sudah dapat masuk dua turnamen elit."

"Memakai orang dalam untuk masuk turnamen seperti ini pun rasanya tak mungkin. Selain, mereka hanya akan mendapatkan malu saat bertanding nanti, hal tersebut juga melanggar aturan. Selain itu, sebenarnya, beberapa bulan ini, aku mulai sering melihat nama SMA Konoha dalam majalah olahraga ataupun majalah basket khusus. Sepertinya, mereka memang sudah dikenal dalam turnamen kelas menengah." Satsuki melanjutkan membaca majalah olahraganya.

"Touo hanya berpartisipasi dalam turnamen elit tahunan seperti InterHigh dan WinterCup jadi, kurasa wajar jika kita baru mengetahui soal Tim Konoha. Hah! Tapi ini tetap masih diluar wajar! Hanya dalam setahun, setahun!"

"Oy, Satsuki, penjelasanmu membuatku tak lagi berselera." Daiki menopang dagunya memandang Satsuki yang sedang berpikir—yang sepertinya tak menghiraukannya juga.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di dalam kepala Satsuki, kepala berbalut surai pink itu menghadap ke arah lelaki di depannya, "Dai-chan, apa mungkin..."

"Apa?"

Satsuki menelan ludahnya, menatap Daiki dengan bola mata lebarnya yang indah, "Para pemain Konoha mempunyai—tidak—apa mungkin mereka seperti Kiseki No Sedai?"

Daiki terdiam. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa saat matanya bergulir ke arah majalah di hadapan Satsuki yang masih terbuka, sebuah senyum terlintas di bibirnya.

"Entahlah. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa kemampuan mereka."

.

.

.

 **Hari Technical Meeting, Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Tokyo**

"Hoam!"

"Kagami-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa mencium mulutmu yang bau kalau kau menguap seperti itu."

Alis Kagami berkedut sebal, "Kau ini, mulutku tidak sebau yang kau katakan!" tunjuk Kagami dengan sebal ke arah Kuroko, "Dan jangan katakan itu dengan wajah datar!"

"Aku 'kan hanya berkata jujur." Jawab Kuroko masih dengan muka datar yang setia di wajahnya.

"Jujurmu itu terkadang menyakitkan!"

Sang Kapten, Hyuga Junpei, menepuk pelan punggung Kagami—secara refleks Kagami berbalik dan memasang wajah ketakutan saat melihat raut menyeramkan Hyuga, "Jangan berteriak disini, Baka! Kau membuat kami malu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman anehnya.

"B-baik."

Aida Riko, sang manajer, yang biasanya ikut membuat keributan bersama mereka, kali ini lebih terlihat diam—yang sialnya tertangkap oleh Kagami, "Aida-san, kau lebih banyak diam hari ini. Ada apa?"

Aida hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke depan, menelusuri lorong demi lorong menuju tempat berkumpulnya para tim untuk technical meeting, "Hanya sedang berpikir."

"Hm?"

"Tahun ini ada pendatang baru, SMA Konoha."

"Bukankah bagus ada pendatang baru." Koganei tiba-tiba muncul diantara Aida dan Kagami—yang hampir membuat Kagami ingin memukul kepalanya kalau tidak ada Hyuga yang mengawasi.

"Hm.." Aida mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, entah kenapa, ini sedikit membuatku khawatir."

Hyuga, Kuroko dan Izuki—yang sebenarnya lebih banyak diam daritadi—tampak mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kagami-Koganei-Aida. Mereka berbelok kearah kanan sesuai dengan petunjuk di tiap dinding sebelum kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Apa kalian tak merasa aneh? Technical meeting yang diadakan di stadion utama turnamen, dan juga para pemain dari setiap tim yang ikut pada hari ini."

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir, sebelum Kuroko menjawab, "Aida-san benar. Hari ini hanya jadwal technical meeting sebelum pertandingan. Seharusnya perwakilan dari tiap tim sekolah sudah cukup, tapi kita melihat para pemain inti dari tiap tim hadir hari ini." Membuat kelima orang yang lain mengerutkan alisnya—mencoba berpikir.

"Itu berarti," Hyuga membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Berita tentang pendatang baru tahun ini menyita banyak perhatian. Kalau sudah begini, kita tak bisa menganggap enteng si 'pendatang baru' ini."

"Kau benar." Aida masih tampak fokus kearah depan, "Turnamen tahunan seperti InterHigh dan WinterCup punya kualifikasi khusus untuk menerima pesertanya, jika tidak memenuhi syarat, sebagus apapun tim tersebut, mereka tetap tak bisa mengikuti turnamen ini. Sebaliknya, tim yang berhasil lolos meski hanya sampai babak penyisihan, tim tersebut pasti mendapat nilai tersendiri dalam masyarakat."

"Dengan kata lain, tim yang baru dibentuk kurang lebih setahun yang lalu tapi sudah dapat berpatisipasi dalam turnamen semacam ini pasti—Ouch!"

"Ah! Maafkan aku!"

Sesaat para lelaki dari Seirin tersebut hanya bengong ketika pelatih mereka mendaratkan bokongnya di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Sesosok lelaki berambut coklat messy terlihat membantu dengan perkataan 'maaf' yang tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

Mungkin para lelaki Seirin tersebut tetap akan memandang dengan polos kearah pelatih mereka jika saja sebuah tatapan maut yang seakan berkata apa-ini-sikap-pria-sejati-milik-kalian-dasar-brengsek tak terpancar dari mata gadis berambut sebahu tersebut.

"Aida-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Hyuga yang paling pertama bereaksi—mencoba menyelamatkan hidupnya sebelum bertanding.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap lelaki di hadapan Aida. Sejenak mata manis milik gadis itu hanya memandang takjub lelaki di hadapannya sebelum sebuah lambaian tangan menyadarkannya, "A-ah, aku baik-baik saja." Dan semburat merah muda ternoda manis di pipi milik si gadis.

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya tersenyum sebelum membungkukkan badan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya—terlihat tengah bercakap dengan seseorang disebrang.

Tim Seirin tetap melanjutkan atensi sampai si pemuda menghilang di balik belokan. "Kurasa kita sekarang tahu salah satu wajah dari si 'pendatang baru' ini." Ucap Izuki yang baru kali ini bersuara sambil menatap jaket klub bertuliskan 'Konoha' di punggung milik si pemuda.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi alasan Kuroko tetap menatap kearah si pemuda. Ucapan yang samar terdengar untuk seseorang di seberang telepon sepertinya faktor utama pemuda bersurai biru itu tetap memandang kearah perginya pemuda tadi.

' _ **Oy, yang benar saja, masa' kau juga telat 'sih, Hinata.'**_

"Oy, Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Koganei yang nyaring mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Aku mau keripik lagi."

"Oy, oy, Atsushi, kau sudah menghabiskan tiga bungkus, kau tahu."

"Aku masih ingin."

Tatsuya Himuro memijit ringan pelipisnya saat harus menghadapi temannya, Murasakibara—yang entah kenapa, tak pernah, walaupun hanya sedikit, merasa kenyang. Pun, Wei Liu, lelaki China disebelah kanannya tak banyak membantu—entah kenapa Himuro ingin sekali membuang buku 'Cara Cepat Belajar Bahasa Jepang' yang kini menyita seluruh atensi milik lelaki China tersebut. Wei Liu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang. Bukan sebuah masalah—Demi Tuhan, Himuro sangat bahagia saat tahu lelaki tersebut lebih memilih menetap di negaranya tercinta ini. Hanya saja, melihat ketidakpekaan lelaki tersebut pada kondisi membuat Himuro berpikir bahwa menendangnya kembali ke China akan sangat membantunya meredam emosi.

"Aku tak ingat mengajari kalian untuk terlalu banyak bicara." Suara tajam khas seorang wanita membuat Murasakibara maupun Himuro meneguk ludahnya, dengan Wei Liu yang masih setia membaca 'buku favorit' miliknya.

Menunggu dimulainya technical meeting di sebuah bangku yang telah disiapkan memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah—terlebih jika kau orang pertama yang datang di tempat tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti diantara mereka berempat. Masako Araki, pelatih wanita tergalak yang pernah dikenal—namun cukup manis—mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar, seakan menunggu sebuah lotre untuk keluar. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Murasakibara tergugah untuk sekedar melontarkan suara.

"Kau tidak sabar melihat mereka, 'kan, Pelatih?"

"Hm."

"Kurasa mereka memang mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari semua orang. Menakjubkan, hanya dalam setahun." Kali ini Himuro membuka mulutnya.

Masako menyilangkan kedua kakinya, "Itulah yang membuatku waspada. Mereka benar-benar merahasiakan identitasnya sebelum benar-benar dapat bertanding dalam turnamen ini. Tak ada foto ataupun percakapan dengan pemain dalam setiap berita yang aku baca tentang mereka, semuanya didominasi oleh pelatihnya, Nara Shikamaru."

"Itulah mengapa banyak tim yang membawa anggotanya untuk melihat rupa para 'pendatang baru' ini." Murasakibara kembali berkomentar, sejenak melupakan hasratnya dengan benda bernama 'makanan'.

"Sejak kita kehilangan Okamura dan Fukui, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan pertahanan tim. Sulit untuk selalu bergantung pada Murasakibara. Bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi mencari pengganti seperti mereka yang bisa menjadi benteng dan penyerang sekaligus sangatlah sulit. Belum lagi, sekarang muncul 'pendatang baru' yang bisa mengembangkan diri mereka hanya dalam waktu setahun. Tahun ini pasti akan berbeda dengan tahun kemarin."

Murasakibara menjilat permen lolipopnya—yang masih membuat Himuro bingung dari mana datangnya benda lengket tersebut, "Aku mengerti. Kulihat semua tim memiliki kemampuan berbeda tahun ini."

Dari bangkunya, mereka berempat dapat melihat para tim memasuki aula stadion dengan para pelatihnya. Touo, Shutoku, Kirisaki Daiichi, Seiho, Kaijou, Seirin, Rakuzan dan beberapa tim lain tampak sudah menempati kursi yang tersedia bagi mereka. "Apa 'pendatang baru' itu terlambat atau memang mereka tak akan datang hari ini?" Himuro tampak mencari perbedaan diantara para pemain yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Mustahil mereka tak datang." Murasakibara masih asyik menjilat permennya sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Keh. Kalau mereka terlambat itu berarti mereka memang mudah dihancurkan." Masako menggumam dengan mata yang terus mengamati sekitar.

Himuro tampak diam sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara, "Pelatih, kebanyakan dari para pelatih tim ini cukup akrab denganmu dulu. Kalau begitu, apa kau mengenal pelatih SMA Konoha?"

"Tidak." Masako menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Tapi, nama 'Nara' nampaknya tidak asing."

Tak lama setelah perbincangan tersebut, perwakilan dari penyelenggara InterHigh menaiki podium buatan yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Technical meeting kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan dihadirinya banyak wartawan yang datang meliput khusus para pemain—serta para pemain baru tiap tim—dan hasrat untuk bisa melihat langsung rupa para 'pendatang baru'.

Masako nampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan lelaki tua dengan kacamata di atas podium tersebut saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik—gerombolan asing yang terlihat berada diantara lorong dan stadion utama, membuatnya nampak tidak terlihat jelas karena terhalang tembok lorong.

 _Aa, mereka sudah datang daritadi ternyata..._

.

.

.

"Uwaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Acaranya sudah dimulai, tapi Hinata-chan belum datang juga!"

"Diamlah, Lee. Kau membuat kami semakin sulit berpikir."

"Uwaaa! Maafkan aku, Kapten!"

"Ugh, teriakanmu membuat perutku makin tidak karuan."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Inilah yang pasti akan dialami pada timnya—berbeda jauh dengan kemarin dimana mereka terlihat biasa saja. Kali ini, semua tim akan memperkenalkan anggota mereka—termasuk para pemain baru—itulah alasannya disediakan podium di tengah stadion, salah satu tradisi yang selalu diadakan sebelum turnamen dimulai. Tak terkecuali dengan tim mereka, setelah semua rumor yang Shikamaru dengar akhir-akhir ini—lelaki itu bukannya tidak tahu bahwa para tim lain sebenarnya begitu penasaran dengan rupa anggotanya.

Lelaki itu kembali memandang jam di pergelangan tangannya saat sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya menengok, "Bagaimana, Shikamaru?"

"Hah," helaan nafas terdengar, "Tak masalah tanpa Hinata. Masih ada aku disini."

Shikamaru mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengetik beberapa kata disana sebelum mengirim pesan tersebut pada sosok yang sedang mereka nanti. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke depan—tim keempat berdiri di sana, Touo, sambil memperkenalkan anggota mereka.

Entah kenapa rasanya sakit perut Naruto menular begitu cepat padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Acaranya sudah dimulai. Mereka sedang memperkenalkan diri. Kumohon, cepatlah**_

Sebaris kalimat yang memacu kecepatan kaki Hinata untuk berlari terpampang di layar ponselnya. Gadis itu sedikit berdecak sebelum akhirnya menambah kecepatan kakinya. Entah kenapa, trotoar yang ramai hari ini malah semakin membuatnya kesal. Dirinya sadar bahwa kali ini adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan miliknya. Kalau saja ia tidak merenungi suatu hal, sudah pasti gadis tersebut tak mungkin salah untuk menaiki bus dan mungkin saja sekarang dirinya tengah menunggu untuk memperkenalkan diri bersama rekan setimnya yang lain.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum ia tiba di jembatan penyebrangan dan tiba di gedung tujuannya. Gadis itu semakin memacu kecepatan berlarinya.

.

.

.

" **Baiklah, yang selanjutnya adalah pengenalan pendatang baru dalam turnamen ini. Tak mengherankan jika banyak dari anggota tim saat ini datang untuk melihat pendatang baru yang bisa masuk dalam turnamen—"**

"Apa sekarang giliran kita?" Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari Kiba tersebut, semuanya sedang sibuk untuk mencoba terlihat tenang, tak terkecuali Gaara, sang kapten.

 **PLAK**

"Saat seperti ini kau masih sempatnya memukulku, Teme?!"

"Bodoh. Benahi dulu wajahmu itu. Jangan membuat sesuatu yang sudah jelek bertambah buruk. Memangnya kau saja yang gerogi disini." Sasuke benar. Naruto menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya, sedikitnya bisa membuat rasa gugup padanya sedikit berkurang.

Mereka masih setia mendengarkan ocehan dari perwakilan penyelenggara turnamen—sekaligus menunggu dengan gelisah kapan nama sekolah mereka disebut—saat sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Teman-teman!"

"Hinata!" serempak Naruto, Lee dan Kiba bersuara saat melihat gadis itu berlari kearah mereka—tiga orang yang lainnya bernafas lega.

Hinata berhenti dihadapan keenam lelaki tersebut dengan kondisi yang masih mengatur nafas, sambil tangannya sesekali membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, "Maafkan aku,"

"Tak masalah. Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang yang penting—"

" **SMA Konoha!"**

Raut kekagetan muncul diwajah mereka saat tiba-tiba nama sekolah mereka dipanggil—sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa untuk tetap menjaga nama baik almamater mereka. Shikamaru melangkah diikuti oleh Gaara dan kelima anggota lainnya—Hinata berada di barisan paling belakang. Mereka naik ke atas podium dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para tim yang lain yang sedang menyaksikan dengan para wartawan yang sibuk mengabadikan potret diri mereka.

Saat Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, saat itulah mereka saling bertatapan. Pandangan terkejut dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearah matanya membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya, menyadari suatu hal. Ia bahkan begitu terkejutnya sehingga tidak sadar jika Shikamaru telah usai memberikan sambutannya dan dilanjutkan dengan pengenalan setiap anggota. Sampai Naruto disebelah kanannya menyikut tangannya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa ia masih berada di atas podium.

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya—juga menghindari beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, mereka dipersilahkan untuk turun dan menempati bangku yang disediakan. Sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang disediakan, Hinata tak henti-hentinya membelalakkan matanya penuh ketidaksiapan.

"Oy, Hinata," suara Naruto terdengar, "Sudah selesai. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu terus-terusan."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya, "Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar." Yang tak ayal mengundang pandangan bertanya dari keenam orang lainnya saat gadis tersebut berlari menuju lorong keluar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu anggota dari tim lain mengejar si gadis untuk keluar.

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka si 'pendatang baru' ini?" Nebuya bersuara sambil memakan roti melon di genggamannya, "Mereka tidak buruk pada kesan pertama—kecuali lelaki beralis tebal itu."

"Lelaki berambut merah itu terlihat lumayan. Aku rasa dia kaptennya. Selain itu, dia juga mirip denganmu, 'loh, Akashi." Hayama berkomentar dengan nada jenakanya seperti biasa. Ia mengernyit saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari si kapten kebanggaan Rakuzan.

Pandangannya mencari Akashi hanya untuk mendapati lelaki beriris heterokrom itu membelalakkan matanya kaget, ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Tak diduga lelaki tersebut malah berdiri dan berlari kearah luar ruangan—seakan mengejar sesuatu—yang sukses membuat keempat rekan setimnya menatapnya bingung. "Apa dia benar-benar Akashi?" Mibuchi yang paling pertama berkomentar, walau tak mendapat respon dari temannya yang lain.

Belum lepas keterkejutannya dari sikap Akashi, Hayama mendapati pelatih mereka tampak berpikir keras tentang sesuatu, "Pelatih, kau baik-baik saja?"

Shirogane menggeleng, "Anak itu, Nara, aku seperti pernah mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengannya."

.

.

.

"Woah! Mereka punya manajer yang lebih manis dari manajer SMA Touo!" Koganei berkomentar dengan semangat, membuat Kagami di sebelahnya ingin sekali menutup mulut pemuda itu yang kadang menyebalkan—meski ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Koganei.

"Gadis itu benar-benar manis, iya 'kan, Kuroko?"

Tak mendapat respon membuat Kagami menengok rekan sebelahnya yang kini malah memasang wajah keterkejutan yang jarang sekali muncul di wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Kuroko, "Oy, kau kenapa?"

Sadar dengan pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya dan pandangan rekan setimnya yang lain, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum bangkit berdiri—menciptakan tanda tanya di benak rekannya yang lain.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar." Dan langkah berlari Kuroko yang selanjutnya dilihat oleh rekannya, membuat Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres dengan partnernya tersebut.

"Apa dia sakit perut?"

.

.

.

"Satsuki!"

Gadis berambut pink tersebut berbalik saat mendapati sebelah tangannya tertahan oleh tangan besar milik Aomine, "Dai-chan? Kenapa—"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Mengejarnya, hah?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Satsuki membuat Aomine kembali bersuara, "Satsuki, biarkan mereka memiliki waktu sendiri."

Satsuki mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeliatkan pergelangan tangannya, mencoba lepas dari genggaman seorang Daiki, "Aku tahu. Tapi, kita tak bisa berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun, Dai-chan."

"Ck."

Dan dengan itu, langkah kaki Satsuki kembali menghentak di lantai stadion utama pertandingan.

Aomine berusaha tetap berada di tempatnya, mengabaikan keabsenan Satsuki beberapa saat lalu dengan kembali terfokus pada penjelasan mengenai technical meeting mereka saat suara berisik di sebelahnya terdengar.

"Wajahmu yang begitu mengganggu konsentrasiku, tahu! Sana! Susul gadis pinkmu itu, jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Wakamatsu yang sebenarnya tadi melihat apa yang terjadi antara Aomine dan Satsuki.

Dan dengan itu sebuah langkah berat milik Aomine terdengar melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Pandangan Kise Ryota tampaknya terbagi antara penjelasan tentang technical meeting dengan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya tertarik yang baru saja terjadi di dekat lorong tempat keluar masuknya pemain—tak ayal mengundang perhatian dari rekannya yang paling berisik di dalam timnya.

"Oy, Kise!" panggilan berisik Hayakawa membuat lelaki pirang tampan tersebut sedikit terkejut, "Kau liat apa 'sih daritadi?"

Lelaki tampan tersebut tak langsung menjawab melainkan mengangkat dirinya dari bangku nyaman miliknya seraya berucap, "Aku ke belakang sebentar."

Langkahnya menuju pintu keluar terhenti saat dirinya berpapasan dengan dua orang—yang sepertinya—memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Kalian?"

"Uh? Kise-chin, Mido-chin?"

"Hm."

Kise menghela nafasnya lalu mengacak surai pirang miliknya, "Ini malah seperti reuni saja. Aku senang kalau memang suasananya mendukung, bukan seperti ini."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun, "Menghela nafas seperti itu terlihat bukan seperti Kise Ryota yang aku kenal, nanodayo."

"Apa kalian ingin mengejar mereka?" Murasakibara bersuara sambil terus mengulum permen di mulutnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari menyusuri lorong panjang yang berada di stadion tersebut. Tak peduli dimana lokasinya, kaki jenjang milik gadis tersebut seakan refleks untuk membawa tubuhnya pergi dari tempat sebelumnya ia berada. Mengabaikan rasa lelah ditubuhnya dan deru nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan, kaki jenjang tersebut semakin cepat memacu gerak saat terdengar deru langkah kaki yang tak kalah cepat di belakangnya.

Kilasan balik memori tetiba muncul dalam benak sang gadis bermata bulan, sedikitnya membuat dadanya terasa sesak meski tak sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Berhenti." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya, meski bukan kehendaknya, kaki jenjang tersebut seakan telah di program untuk menuruti keinginan pemilik suara yang begitu ia kenal di belakangnya.

Punggung kecil milik si gadis terlihat bergetar saat langkah kaki pelan nan halus terdengar mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau...Hinata?"

Hinata belum berani berbalik saat langkah kaki tersebut masih terdengar jelas dari arah belakangnya.

"Jawab aku."

Suara yang, entah kenapa, begitu gadis ini rindukan tapi juga membawa kenangan yang sulit bagi dirinya. Saat langkah kaki itu berhenti, Hinata menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat—berniat untuk berbalik dan, mungkin, mengatakan apapun yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya.

Baru sempat ia memutar seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa aba-aba, helaian berwarna crimson terlihat memenuhi pandangannya—dengan sepasang lengan yang memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuh mungilnya.

Manik bulan itu masih terkejut sampai dirasakannya sebuah beban di bahu kanannya dan kehangatan yang bertambah erat melingkarinya.

"Seijuro-kun," sebuah frasa yang tak sadar terucap dari bibir manis milik sang gadis bermata bulan.

Bahu yang memberikan kehangatan itu terasa bergetar dengan wajah yang terbenam di dalam ceruk leher gadis di rengkuhannya.

"Akhirnya...kau kembali,"

* * *

 **TUBERKULOSIS**

 **Pojok kamus:**

 **1\. Point Guard (PG): bertugas membawa bola dan memberikan passing pada temannya. PG juga bertugas mengatur irama permainan timnya di lapangan, biasanya disebut sebagai ini biasanya dipegang oleh orang yang berbadan kecil tapi lincah dan jago mendribbel (that's why kiba was my choice)**

 **2\. Shooting Guard (SG): SG bertuga menembak bola dari jarak-jarak yang cukup jauh. Harus cepat bergerak dan mencari posisi yang kosong untuk melakukan tembakan juga merupakan tugas dari SG. Posisi ini biasanya dipegang oleh orang yang bagus daya akurasi shootingnya (gak tau kenapa pengennya milih si Rock Lee wkwk)**

 **3\. Small Forward (SF): bertugas mencetak. Dengan kata lain, SF harus mampu menerobos pertahanan dan melakukan lay-up atau dunk, juga melakukan shoot dari jarak-jarak tertentu. Posisi ini biasanya dipegang oleh orang yang punya teknik hebat dan jago mencetak angka (pas mikirin posisi ini Naruto langsung kelintas di pikiran)**

 **4\. Power Forward (PF): PF bertugas me-rebound bola. Rebound penting dalam pertahanan agar bola tak kembali ke tangan musuh. Jika dalam penyerangan, rebound dibutuhkan untuk kembali menciptakan kesempatan membuat angka. Biasanya PF dipegang oleh orang dengan badan yang cukup besar buat adu fisik dengan loncatan yang cukup tinggi (Sasuke menurut saya pas buat posisi ini.)**

 **5\. Center (C): bertugas ganda di pertahanan dan penyerangan. Pada pertahanan, ia harus mampu mengamankan ring nya dari tembakan jarak dekat seperti lay-up ato dunk sedangkan dalam penyerangan, C harus mampu melihat posisi rekannya dan memberikan umpan pada teman yang kosong (karena posisinya di tengah, sehingga mudah memberi umpan kemanapun) Selain itu, diaharus mampu beradu fisik dengan musuh untuk mencetak angka di bawah ring makanya biasanya diisi oleh orang yang berbadan paling tinggi dan besar (Gaara sebenarnya gak masuk keduanya tapi pas berpikir untuk pertahanan, cuma Gaara yang muncul di pikiran saya haha).**

 **6\. Rebound: suatu kondisi dimana seorang pemain menangkap bola yang tidak berhasil dimasukkan ke dalam ring atau terpantul dari ring.**

 **7\. Back Dunk: Dunk yang dilakukan dengan posisi badan membelakangi ring.**

 **8\. Cross Over Dunk: disebut sebagai dunk aksi dimana tangan yang satu mengoper bola ke tangan yang lain melewati selangkang kaki dan kemudian melakukan dunk.**

 **Source:**

 **Hai, Minna^^ Wow! Such a long story haha. Yap, siapa yang masih inget sama saya? haha, gak ada deh kayaknya:( Author nista yang udah nelantarin fic-fic nya dan pernah lupa pula sama akunnya sampe akhirnya bikin baru lagi disini hikseu. Yap, akhirnya saya bisa nulis cerita lagi padahal sekarang tahun-tahun sekarang saya bakal sibuk banget di SMA:( doakan ya gais. Anyway, chap 1 ini emang rada panjang (bukan rada, emang panjang buanget bookkk) sengaja sebagai perkenalan jalan ceritanya gimana dan para reaksi Kiseki No Sedai nya. Untuk chap depan belum dipastikan kapan updatenya tapi saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin, Yosh! Ya, dukungan berupa review dari para reader juga bisa mempercepat proses penyelesaian chap depan. Akhir kata, Review? ^^**

 **P.S: Saya belum terlalu mengenal anime KnB, jadi bagi para reader yang ingin mengoreksi kesalahan saya dari fic diatas terkecuali jalan ceritanya, sangat diperbolehkan^^ Untuk reader lain yang udah gak sabar dengan kelanjutan fic saya, yang dengan teganya saya telantarin, mohon bersabar sebentar lagi ya:( tapi InsyaAllah pasti akan saya selesaikan.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lama tak bertemu... Seijuuro-kun,"

Satu hari di musim panas, sebelum penyisihan InterHigh, mereka bertemu kembali.

Pertemuan singkat, awal dari semuanya.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **MickyMin**

 **Proudly Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro tak pernah menduga, pun dengan Emperor Eyes miliknya, bahwa saat ini akan datang. Saat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Saat dimana perasaannya bertanya, haruskah ia senang? Atau sedih? Bisakah sisi dirinya yang lain memberikan jawabannya?

"Lama tak bertemu... Seijuuro-kun," Ah, suaranya tak pernah berubah, Akashi tahu itu. Menyerah pada perasaan bukan ciri sang absolut. Meski begitu, kepala dan dadanya seakan sedang bermusuhan saat ini, membuat sisi lain dari dirinya terdengar dalam kepalanya.

 _Ah! Dia kembali? Gadismu_

 _Ya, dia kembali._

 _Begitu? Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ah, tidak. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?_

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Sei-kun. Syukurlah,"

Suara itu menyadarkannya pada pikirannya. Dilepaskannya pelukan tersebut, membuat iris sewarna ruby itu menatap dalam manik bulan di hadapannya. Biarlah, saat ini seorang Akashi mengalah pada perasaannya. Sosok egois dalam dirinya tak bermasalah dengan itu. Biarlah, Akashi kembali terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis ini. Hanya dirinya tempat Akashi menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Kau pergi. Terlalu lama bagiku." Akashi berbisik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis dihadapannya. Senyum yang familiar terpantul dari manik rubynya, refleksi objek di hadapannya.

"Begitu? Maafkan aku." Tak kuasa Hinata menahan dirinya untuk membelai rambut sewarna crimson di hadapannya, pun dirinya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lelaki di hadapannya yang terkesan manja. "Aku sudah mendengarnya. Tentang dirimu, tentang Seirin, dan tentang Winter-Cup tahun kemarin."

Akashi memejamkan matanya, masih dalam posisi kedua lengannya yang mengait pada tubuh mungil di hadapannya, dirinya hanya memberikan gumaman untuk menjawabnya.

Meski masih terasa sakit saat mengingatnya, setidaknya, setelah pertandingan itu banyak hal baik yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku kembali. Pada diriku yang sebenarnya."

Hinata tersenyum. Ya, benar. Akashi Seijuuro dihadapannya adalah Akashi yang ia kenal sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tatapannya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Akashi menarik nafas, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada hal lain. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro tak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun, terlihat gugup dan tidak nyaman.

"Diriku yang lain membuat banyak kesalahan. Mungkin kau membenciku tapi—"

"Bagiku Sei-kun hanyalah satu. Entah seperti apa dirimu, Sei-kun tetaplah Sei-kun."

Ah, benar. Akashi memang tak pernah bisa melupakan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi... bisakah kau melepaskanku dulu?" Seperti biasa, gadis dihadapannya ini memang selalu gugup saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu ini. Ya, dirinya memang ahli dalam membaca situasi, dalam hal apapun, dan menyusun kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tapi, sungguh, beribu kali ia memikirkan lagi saat itu, tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa hari ini ia akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu, Hinata. Ah, bukan hanya dia, tapi mereka, terutama Akashi.

"Tetsu-kun,"

Suara halus Momoi terdengar dari sebelahnya, membuatnya mengalihkan wajahnya, "Domo."

Tak jauh dari belakang Momoi, tampak makhluk-makhluk berbeda warna rambut datang menghampiri, terutama makhluk kuning tinggi yang terlihat tak bisa diam, "Kurokocchi!"

"Urusai, Kise!"

"Baka."

Meski terlihat biasa, Kuroko tahu, semuanya tampak terkejut. Mereka hanya menyembunyikannya, dan sialnya, di hadapan mereka saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri mengamati. Entah ikatan batin yang kuat, mereka kompak berdiri jauh dari dua orang yang menjadi objek mereka saat ini, tak berniat untuk mengganggu.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko bersuara melihat manusia yang satu-satunya tak mengeluarkan suara padanya. Sebenarnya, Kuroko penasaran.

"Hm."

"Kau terlihat dekil hari ini. Apa kau tidak mandi?"

Hening.

Aomine terpaku.

Makhluk ini. Benar-benar

Suara tawa Satsuki terdengar, dengan tawa tertahan Kise seperti genderang perang bagi Aomine.

"Ne, Dai-chan, sudah kubilangkan, kau memang harus melakukan perawatan. Kehitamanmu itu sudah melewati batas."

Kise tak kuat. Perutnya terasa sakit.

"Aku tahu ini, Aomine. Kau tak pernah percaya ramalan dan sepertinya kau dikutuk, nanodayo."

 _Yang benar saja?!_

"Mine-chin, payah."

 _Yang benar saja?!_

"Berisik! Ada apa dengan kalian ini?!" Aomine geram, telunjuknya mengarah kearah Kuroko, "Dan kau, Tetsu, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?! Tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak melucu."

"Heee! Kau berpikir aku benar-benar tak mandi, hah?!"

"Kau terlihat seperti itu."

Suasana kembali hening setelah beberapa saat sampai Satsuki mencoba menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Percuma, Satsuki."

"Heee."

Aomine menarik nafas, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Dai-chan!"

"Apa?" Pria dengan julukan ganguro tersebut membalikkan kepalanya, "Mereka butuh waktunya sendiri."

Mungkin Aomine Daiki adalah makhluk yang paling mirip dengan Kagami di dunia, dalam segala hal, terutama dalam sifat ketidakpedulian dan keegoisannya. Tapi, disamping itu, Kuroko tahu, Aomine adalah orang yang paling mengerti suasana.

Kuroko ikut melangkah bersama Aomine,"Aku juga ingin memberi salam padanya tapi, kurasa bukan saat ini."

"Semuanya ingin memberi salam, nanodayo."

Dan langkah-langkah lainnya yang meninggalkan Satsuki yang masih betah melihat objek bermeter jauh di depannya.

 _Hinata-chan..._

.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sei-kun,"

Meski sudah tak lagi berpelukan, tapi jarak mereka saat ini masih terbilang dekat. Dan Hinata yakin, dengan jarak sedekat itu, ia tak lagi harus mengulang perkataannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak, Sei-kun. Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan."

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Meski tak menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya, tapi kepalan tangannya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ada emosi yang tersalurkan disana. Dan Hinata bukan tidak melihat itu, ia hanya mencoba bersikap biasa.

Pria crimson itu mendecih, "Untuk apa...semua ini?"

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam. Ya, akan ia katakan semuanya.

"Sei-kun, kau mungkin berpikir bahwa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian 'saat itu'. Meski begitu, ya, memang. Mungkin bisa dikatakan 'saat itu' adalah pemicunya. Tapi, aku memiliki alasan untuk semua ini."

Seijuro masih mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Apa yang aku dengar tentang Winter-Cup tahun lalu, tentang Kuroko dan kalian semua, jujur, aku merasa lega. Aku senang semuanya terjadi. Kekalahan kalian, bolehkah aku berkata bahwa aku senang mendengarnya?" Hinata menyelipkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku senang karena, mungkin, semuanya berakhir seperti semula. Hubungan kalian, aku benar-benar senang. Saking senangnya, aku sampai tidak berani untuk muncul dihadapan kalian. Aku takut, mungkin jika aku muncul, malah akan ada masalah baru yang tercipta. Seperti itulah pikiranku saat itu. Aku tahu itu terdengar bodoh, tapi kejadian 'saat itu',tak ada yang tahu, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku karenanya."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kami pikirkan jadi berhentilah membuat anggapan aneh."

"Hm. Aku tahu. Aku bodoh, bahkan hingga saat ini, sejujurnya, aku tak ingin kalian melihatku, terutama dirimu." Hinata tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri, "Tapi dengan cara seperti tadi, mustahil kalian tak melihatku. Sejujurnya, saat bertemu denganmu tadi, aku berpikir mungkin kau akan menamparku. Tapi ternyata tidak,"

"Itukah alasannya kau meninggalkanku?"

"Meninggalkanmu adalah pilihan yang tidak harus kupilih, Sei-kun. Tapi, saat itu dalam kepalaku tak ada pilihan lain kecuali hal tersebut."

Akashi berdecih, "Aku merasa terhina."

Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan anggapan buruk Akashi tentang dirinya sendiri. "Akulah yang salah disini. Aku berusaha pergi dari tanggung jawabku. Jika saat itu..." Hinata diam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi, aku mempunyai sebuah janji, Sei-kun. Dan aku bersumpah untuk menepatinya. Sehingga, meski aku tak tahu kalian masih membenciku atau tidak, aku kembali. Hari ini, kau melihatku berdiri di hadapanmu."

"Meninggalkanku adalah salah satu caramu untuk menepati janjimu?"

Sumpah, Akashi berharap bahwa sebuah gelengan adalah jawabannya, bukannya melainkan anggukan bisu yang menampar atensinya.

"Janji itu, akan lebih mudah aku penuhi jika mulai saat ini..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, kepalanya menunduk lebih dalam, "...kumohon Sei-kun mulai saat ini..." Akashi Seijuro mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap tak mendengar apapun perkataan dari gadis dihadapannya.

"...mulai saat ini anggap aku sebagai musuhmu."

Ya, orang terakhir yang tak ingin Akashi dengar mengucapkan hal tersebut, telah mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

"Em...Pelatih?"

"Ya, Hyuga-kun?"

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Aida Riko hanya memberikan senyum 'termanis' miliknya untuk menjawab Hyuga Junpei dihadapannya. Sementara, pria berkacamata itu hanya meneguk ludahnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah teman-temannya—tolong-aku-hadapi-wanita-ini!

"Ne, Kagami-kun,"

"Y-ya, Pelatih?"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kuroko-kun ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia pergi tadi?" senyum masih menghias wajah Aida Riko dengan manisnya sementara para lelaki di belakangnya justru berdoa dalam hati agar hari ini bisa dilewati dengan mudah.

 _Damn you, Kuroko!_

"Aku disini."

Bang!

Semua menatap kaget kearah manusia kurus berwajah datar dibelakang mereka.

"Darimana saja kau, Kuroko?!"

"Hah...untung kau cepat datang. Nyawa kami hampir terancam, kau tahu," ucap Koganei dengan pandangan berterimakasih miliknya.

"Bisa tidak munculnya biasa aja, Kuroko?"

"Ano.. aku tadi pergi untuk menyapa teman lama,"

Mendengar perkataan Kuroko tak ayal membuat semua orang yang berada disitu mengerjapkan mata, heran.

"Ah.. para Kiseki no Sedai? Bukankah kalian mulai sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini?" Hyuga membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Jawaban tak terduga muncul menampar atensi saat Kuroko justru menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat kebingungan bertambah banyak diantara mereka.

 _Bukan Kiseki no Sedai? Lalu siapa lagi yang ia temui?_

Alih-alih merasa bingung, otak pintar Aida Riko justru menebak kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan perkataan Kuroko barusan.

"Para pendatang baru itu, kau mengenal salah satunya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, membuat rombongan Seirin itu menghentikan langkah mereka menuju halte bus, "Manager mereka, dia temanku saat di SMP Teikou dulu."

 _Ah! Manager manis itu?_

Entah kenapa beberapa dari mereka justru merasa kesal dengan Kuroko yang banyak dikenal oleh gadis-gadis manis yang eksis. Belumlah cukup Momoi Satsuki yang membuat Aida Riko mempunyai rival sejati, bertambah satu lagi makhluk manis peraih atensi. Seperti hidup sang bayangan memang terlalu mujur.

"Dan salah satu anggota tim basket Teikou dulu."

 _Oh.. seperti Momoi? Manajer?_

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Tunggu.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Aaahh! Dimana Hinata-chan?!"

"Baka-Dobe, Naruto. Kau membuat telingaku pengang."

"Aaahh! Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto, berhentilah berteriak."

Uzumaki Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar teguran baginya dari sang kapten, Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

Dilihatnya sang Point Guard itu memegang sebuah gelang yang awalnya tersangkut di jaketnya, "Ah, ini tersangkut dibajuku."

"Pfft—"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Berhenti, Naruto,"

"Kepa—" perkataannya terpotong saat melihat Gaara melotot kearahnya, "Maksudku, Pelatih, Kiba— kurasa dia sedikit menikung,"

"Mana mungkin, Dasar Rubah!"

"Bisa saja! Jomblo 17 tahun sepertimu, apa lagi yang mungkin!"

"Apa ini? Seorang yang ditolak berulang-ulang menceramahiku?!"

"A—Oi! Setidaknya aku pernah pacaran!"

"Oi Sasuke! Habisi partnermu ini, tolong!"

"He? Aku tidak kenal."

"Ap—Sasuke-teme!"

Shikamaru menarik nafas. Benar 'kan, anak-anak didiknya memang tak ada bedanya dengan segerombolan anak tk. Satu-satunya yang bisa membantunya mengatasi para pembuat onar yang bikin telinga pengang ini hanya gadis mungil yang saat ini sedang dicari keberadaannya.

 **DukDukDuk**

Atensi Shikamaru teralihkan saat sebuah bola basket menggelinding kearah mereka, dan demi tuhan! Kiba dan Naruto masih membuat backsound bertengkar milik mereka.

Gaara yang melihatnya pun berisiniatif untuk mengambil bola tersebut saat dirasakannya kedatangan beberapa orang yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Ah, maaf bola—"

Atmosfir yang berubah bahkan bisa membuat adu mulut Naruto-Kiba berhenti sejenak hanya untuk melihat kedatangan gerombolan di dekat mereka. Ayolah siapa yang tak mengenal anak-anak ini? Membuat Naruto menampakkan seringainya, bahkan Shikamaru yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Seirin, ya?"

"Oh? Konoha?" Hyuga Junpei tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat melihat bola basket milik mereka menggelinding kearah kumpulan orang-orang tak terduga, "Aku kira kita akan bertemu saat InterHigh, tapi ternyata lebih cepat ya,"

"Bola basket ini milik kalian?" Gaara mengacungkan bola basket yang dipegang olehnya lalu melemparnya kearah Tim Seirin yang diterima dengan mulus oleh Izuki.

"Nice pass!"

"Kurasa kalian harus menjaga bolanya baik-baik," Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau sudah direbut, bisa bahaya, loh!"

Atmosfir Tim Seirin berubah total. Raut muka mereka seakan mencerminkan keganasan dan ketidaksabaran, terutama lelaki berambut merah, Kagami Taiga. Kagami menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, _Apa ini? Deklarasi Perang? Menarik!_

"Jangan bercanda. Kami ini tidak sebaik yang terlihat sampai memberikannya cuma-cuma." Agaknya Hyuga berkacamata satu itu terpancing dengan perkataan pelatih Konoha yang berkuncir aneh itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, pernyataan seperti itu memang menarik untuk dijawab kan?

Baru saja prakata hendak terlontar kembali saat sebuah suara merdu menyapa gendang telinga para manusia yang berdiri disana, "Minna, maafkan aku,"

"Hinata-chan!" ya, itu Naruto, sudah tertebak, "Kami mencarimu, loh,"

"Ah, Ma-maafkan aku,"

 _Cantiknya..._

Entah seperti apa, tapi mari kita percayai bahwa Aida Riko memang memiliki mata batin yang mampu membaca pikiran anak-anak didiknya tersebut. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah, pikiran para anak didiknya, membuatnya terkadang ingin membuat mereka lari fartlek di gunung daerah Kanagawa tempat mereka berlatih dulu.

 _Bocah-bocah ini! Apa-apaan intimidasi tadi kalau sekarang kalah sama yang bening, hah!_

"Eh?" agaknya Hinata tersadar saat merasakan kumpulan orang yang memperhatikan dirinya, "SMA Seirin, kah? Senang bertemu kalian," badannya membungkuk, memberi salam, "dan lama tidak bertemu, Kuroko-kun,"

Tak ada yang menampilkan wajah kaget, dari Seirin maupun Konoha. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengerti bahwa Kuroko dan Hinata saling mengenal, meski begitu, ntah kenapa atmosfer yang tadi sedikit mengendur kembali mengencang kembali.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata-san,"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, loh. Menang dari melawan Kiseki no Sedai, semangatmu memang tak pernah berubah." Senyum terpatri di wajah ayu milik Hinata.

"Terima Kasih," pun pujian itu masih dijawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi..." Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, meski senyuman terpatri diwajah manisnya, tapi hal itu justru sedikit menaikkan atmosfir yang tadi sudah naik, "Kau tidak melupakanku, kan? Aku ini mengenalmu dengan baik, Kuroko-kun,"

Pria biru itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—tidak sedatar biasanya tapi tetap menunjukkan perubahan emosi—saat hendak menjawab gadis dihadapannya, "Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan juga, Hinata-san,"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan untuk bertemu denganku besok di sekolahku?" masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya saat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya hingga rekan satu timnya semua terlihat dengan senyuman penuh arti, "Tak apa membawa teman-temanmu juga. Kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu sambil mengobrol."

Mengerti dengan maksud tersirat Hinata, Kuroko justru tersenyum dan memiringkan badannya menuju ke rekan-rekan satu timnya, wajah mereka tak ada bedanya dengan wajah tim Konoha, "Kurasa mereka juga tak keberatan."

"Baiklah," Kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara, "Tak ada salahnya saling mengenal, iya kan?," dan diakhiri dengan senyuman—seringai—milik pelatih Konoha tersebut.

"Oh," Hyuga Junpei memutar bola ditangannya dengan jarinya, "Akan sangat tidak sopan bila kami tidak menerima ajakan seperti itu," seringai andalannya menghias wajahnya.

Aida Riko tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut merasa bersemangat saat melihat anak-anak didiknya merasa terdorong dengan ajakan latih tanding secara tidak langsung tersebut. Manik coklatnya melihat kearah Hinata, dan seketika sebuah senyuman tertarik terlintas di wajahnya, "Ne, kalau begitu kami akan datang tepat waktu."

 _Menarik! Gadis ini tau bagaimana caranya bersikap secara berkelas!_

"Kalau begitu, kurasa, kami harus pamit." Ucap Hinata, "Sebagai tuan rumah yang menyambut tamu pemenang Winter-Cup, ada banyak yang harus disiapkan, bukan?"

"Ya." Kuroko membalas.

Saat hendak melangkah menjauh, Kiba teringat akan sesuatu yang digenggamnya. Kakinya berbalik melangkah kearah anggota Seirin—lebih tepatnya Riko—, yang membuat tatapan bertanya beberapa pasang mata tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi, apa ini milikmu?" tangannya mengangsurkan sebuah gelang manik-manik yang beberapa saat lalu ditemukannya menyangkut di jaket olahraga miliknya. Sontak, Riko yang terlonjak dari rasa kagetnya saat melihat pemuda yang tadi pagi menabraknya ternyata menghampirinya, menjawab dengan gelagapan dan kaget.

"A—ah, ya, ini milikku," tangan putihnya mengambil gelang tersebut, "Terima kasih."

Kiba menggeleng, "Aku seharusnya meminta maaf. Gelang itu tersangkut saat tadi aku menabrakmu." Lelaki berambut coklat itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu mengikuti rekan-rekannya yang juga berhenti menunggunya.

Baru beberapa langkah Kiba menjauh, langkahnya berhenti, kepalanya menengok sekilas kearah belakang, "Kau beruntung kita bertemu bukan di lapangan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak sebaik ini, loh." Dan seringai menyebalkan-tapi-menarik lainnya yang diperlihatkan oleh anggota Konoha kesekian kalinya.

Pukulan yang kesekian kalinya dari Tim Konoha membuat Kagami Taiga tertawa sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, "Hah! Apa-apaan itu! Baiklah, aku akui," seringai Kagami membuat anggota lain terbakar oleh hasrat yang berapi-api, "Mereka memang menarik."

"Aa," Riko yang baru saja sadar dari ancaman secara tidak langsung tersebut justru menyeringai—yang sebenarnya membuat anak didiknya sedikit ngeri—"Haa! Bocah sepertinya harus lebih banyak belajar kalau mau mengatakan itu padaku."

.

.

.

"Hinata," panggil serempak anggota Tim Konoha saat merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan manajer mereka.

"Y—ya?"

Helaan nafas bersamaan terdenar saat dilihatnya Hinata menjawab dengan gagap dan tangan yang—sebenarnya—tidak berhenti bergetar sejak mereka meninggalkan Tim Seirin beberapa saat lalu.

 _Yang benar saja, mau menggertak tapi gemetaran begini?!_

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, Power Forward tampan itu meminum kopi dingin yang beberapa saat lalu dibelinya dari vending machine.

"Ya?"

"Menggertak seperti tadi." Gaara menambahkan sambil mengacungkan tangan Hinata yang bergetar, "Kau seperti berada di musim dingin setelahnya," sambil menunjukkan tangan Hinata yang tak berhenti bergetar.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lucu juga." Kiba sedikit berteriak, "Seorang Hinata menggertak seperti tadi, kau belajar darimana pfft—"

"Kau seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya pfft—" parahnya Naruto menambahkan.

Ya, manyunan bibir Hinata ditambah kepala yang menunduk sekarang.

"Oi, Minna! Jangan menggoda Hinata-chan terus! Dan kau, Naruto, Hinata-chan tidak seperti anak ayam, tahu!" Ah, Lee memang yang terbaik dalam membelanya, "Hinata-chan lebih mirip anak anjing yang kedinginan tadi." Ah, tidak juga ternyata.

"Sudahlah," Shikamaru bersuara, "Aku juga sedikit kaget tadi kau bisa melakukan itu, Hinata. Yah, tapi ada bagusnya, kalian lihat ekspresi mereka tadi?"

Senyuman puas muncul dimasing-masing wajah pemain Konoha.

"Gara-gara Hinata kita juga jadi terbawa semangat. Dan sepertinya, mereka juga merasakannya." Shikamaru tersenyum, "Ah.. tinggal pikirkan saja buat besok."

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!" Lee dan semangat apinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto bersuara, "Kuroko Tetsuya itu...temanmu, kan?"

"Ah..itu..."

"Jadi, kau berasal dari SMP Teikou juga?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, Akashi Seijuuro?"

Sontak, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, membuat teman-temannya mengernyit kebingungan. Meski begitu, mereka tidak bodoh untuk menebak bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Hinata dan Akashi Seijuuro, kapten Rakuzan.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan pada kami?" Gaara bersuara, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah kearahnya, "Maksudku, kita akan melawan mereka, bukan? Akan lebih mudah jika mengetahui seperti apa mereka."

Serentak para anggota dan Shikamaru memandang kearah Hinata.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Nama yang ingin Hinata lupakan sejenak, setidaknya untuk saat ini, meski ia tahu ia tidak benar-benar bisa melupakan lelaki tersebut. Hinata menarik nafasnya guna menetralkan gemuruh di dadanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Akashi beberapa waktu lalu, jujur, membuatnya ingin terisak saat ini juga. Jika tidak memikirkan tanggung jawabnya kepada rekan-rekannya, mungkin saat ini Hinata telah berada di apartemennya dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya yang sembab.

"Dan aku yakin ini berhubungan dengan kau tiba-tiba menghilang tadi."

Ah, benar. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah sebuah kesalahan. Otaknya terlalu pintar untuk sekedar mengabaikan keadaan. Hinata kembali menarik nafas. Oh ya ampun, adakah yang bisa memberitahunya sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal tersebut seharian ini?

Cepat atau lambat, Hinata memang harus menceritakannya, kan? Lagipula, mereka teman-temannya. Ia harus mempercayainya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik saat di gym. Sekarang, sambil berlatih," Hinata memandang teman-temannya dengan senyum, "Melawan Seirin besok tidak bisa tanpa persiapan, bukan?"

Ya, benar. Seirin. Juara Winter-Cup tahun lalu. Tim basket terkuat di Jepang.

"Yosh! Ayo!"

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

"S—sei-chan..."

"O—oi, Akashi..."

Hayama dan Mibuchi memandang kaget saat melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro meninju lemari di hadapannya. Pertama kalinya, seorang Akashi yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, jauh lebih mengejutkan dibanding melihat Kagami Taiga memasuki zone hingga dua kali.

Bukan tak ada yang sadar saat melihat Akashi datang—yang sebelumnya tiba-tiba pergi—dengan aura yang mengintimidasi dan menindas. Meski warna matanya masih tetap sama, itu berarti Akashi yang lain masih berada di dalam dirinya, aura kemarahan jelas terpancar hanya dari sorot matanya. Mereka dan yang lainnya, bahkan pelatih mereka, hanya mencoba menahan diri saat melihat Akashi pun menahan dirinya.

Sialnya, saat sampai di penginapan tempat mereka tinggal sementara—Rakuzan harus mengurus beberapa hal sehingga mereka akan pulang besok pagi ke Kyoto untuk persiapan penyisihan InterHigh dua minggu lagi—Mibuchi dan Hayama berada dalam satu kamar dengan Akashi. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, Akashi tidak segan-segan melampiaskan kekesalannya yang ia tahan sedari tadi pada lemari mengkilap di penginapan kelas menengah tersebut.

"Mibuchi, Hayama," dua orang yang dipanggil terkesiap ketika sebelumnya terkaget-kaget melihat seorang Akashi tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, "Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?" dengan badan yang membelakangi keduanya, Akashi meminta.

"A—aa,"

Tak menunggu lama sampai kedua orang itu keluar dan suara pintu ditutup menandakan kesendiriannya di ruangan tersebut.

Setelahnya, Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Meresapi keheningan dengan pikirannya yang berputar pada satu nama. Hinata.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa? Bukankah semuanya sudah baik-baik saja? Teman, kekuasaan, sekolah, diriku yang dulu. Semuanya kembali. Kenapa hanya dia?_

 _Bukankah dia sudah mengatakannya?_

" _ **Tapi, aku mempunyai sebuah janji, Sei-kun. Dan aku bersumpah untuk menepatinya."**_

 _Ah, kau benar. Janji sialan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Gadismu. Kau yang mengerti tentangnya, bukan?_

"Hinata." Suara Akashi menggeram. Tatapan mata sewarna ruby itu menyayu saat sebuah nama terucap.

.

.

.

"Apa? Jadi, maksudmu dia adalah kekasih Akashi?!" Kagami membuat gym luas itu terasa sempit karena suaranya yang membahana. Meski begitu, tak ada satupun yang terganggu karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, Kagami-kun."

"Hah? Tapi, maksud dari kalimatmu secara tidak langsung—"

"Tidak," Riko memotong perkataan Kagami, telunjuknya ia taruh didagu dengan pose berpikir andalannya, "Kuroko hanya bilang bahwa mereka sangat dekat, itu tidak mengartikan bahwa mereka berpacaran, Kagami-kun."

"A-ah, sepertinya aku tidak mengerti." Izuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hubungan mereka tidak seperti teman sepermainan, seperti Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun. Tapi, kurasa juga tidak sesederhana teman biasanya. Akashi-kun selalu ada dimana Hinata-san berada, begitu sebaliknya. Tapi, tidak ada dari keduanya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran."

"Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan seperti itu." Hyuga menyipitkan matanya.  
("Benar tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tak tahu?")  
("Izuki, diamlah!")

"Tentu saja ada." Riko menjawabnya, mengabaikan adu mulut Izuki dan Hyuga, "Tapi daripada itu, kau bilang, Hinata juga membantu di dalam tim basket dulu?"

"Hm." Anggukan dari Kuroko kembali menarik atensi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kemampuannya sama seperti Momoi? Apa dia seorang manajer juga?"

Kuroko diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa ia tidak menjadi manajer, meski ia juga membantu sebanyak dan sesering Momoi-san. Tapi, soal kemampuan," Kuroko terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya, "Agak sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya."

"Seperti apa?" Rasa-rasanya Kagami tak sabar dibanding yang lainnya. Yah, wajar saja. Mendapat sambutan dari Konoha seperti tadi justru membangkitkan semangatnya sampai ke level yang lumayan tinggi.

"Itu sedikit sulit dijelaskan. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kalian melihatnya langsung besok. Tapi..." Ya, dan lagi-lagi Kuroko menunda ucapannya sendiri. Kali ini manik birunya memandang serius keseluruh teman-teman satu timnya dan juga pelatihnya, "Yang jelas, jika ia menjadi pemain, akan lebih menyusahkan dibanding Momoi-san."

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi, Papa?"

' _Araa! Riko-tan! Tumben kau meneleponku saat sedang latihan, apa kau kangen, hm anakku, ya kan?'_

"Papa, berhenti mengatakan yang tidak penting..."

' _Are? Itu kasar sekali... Papamu ini dengan sabar menunggu kepulanganmu, tahu. Kau tidak tahu perasaan seorang ayah yang rindu anaknya?'_

"Aaa, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

' _Bertanya apa? Tumben sekali sampai menelepon,'_

"Papa, apa kau mengenal seorang bernama Nara?"

Hening setelah Riko mengajukan pertanyaannya, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu menarik telponnya hanya untuk memastikan sambungannya masih tersambung dengan benar.

"Papa?"

' _Aa, Riko-tan, darimana kau tahu tentang nama itu?'_

Ah, jadi Papa-nya tahu, ya

"Jadi, papa mengetahuinya? Sulit menceritakannya, tapi seseorang bernama itu...aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Papa, aku merasa dia sedikit berbeda."

' _Aku akan memberitahunya. Lebih baik saat dirumah. Cukup sulit menceritakannya.'_

"Ah, baiklah,"

Tutt tutt

Apa ini? Setelah pertanyaan tadi nada suara papa-nya terdengar lebih serius. Riko tersenyum, meski terlihat konyol, saat seperti ini papa-nya lah yang bisa diandalkan. Jika, papa-nya mengetahui suatu hal, sudah pasti hal tersebut sesuatu yang tak bisa diremehkan, bukan?

Lelaki Nara itu... memang membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

.

" _ **...mulai saat ini anggap aku sebagai musuhmu."**_

" _ **Jangan bercanda!"**_

 _ **Hinata menutup matanya saat melihat seorang Akashi berteriak dihadapannya, kepadanya.**_

 _ **Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro berteriak dengan mata membelalak membuatnya ketakutan. Tangannya bahkan terlalu gemetar hanya untuk menyisihkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bercanda, Sei-kun." Hinata mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk saat Akashi berteriak kearahnya, "Aku tak pernah bercanda pada hal seserius ini, kau tahu itu."**_

 _ **Akashi maju lebih dekat, seraya mencengkram pundak Hinata, matanya mencari keraguan di dalam manik bulan tersebut. Nihil. Hinata benar-benar memintanya menjadi...musuhnya?**_

" _ **Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, Hinata." Akashi kembali dengan nada suaranya yang tenang pada Hinata, "Aku kembali pada diriku yang sebenarnya, teman-teman, semuanya berjalan dengan baik kembali."**_

 _ **Hinata menutup matanya saat melihat pandangan Akashi yang memohon, pandangan yang takkan pernah bisa ia tolak. Jika ia membulatkan tekadnya, maka pandangan itulah yang harus ia hindari saat ini. Pertahanannya pada tekadnya adalah yang paling utama.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau tidak datang saja padaku dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti dulu?" Akashi mulai meminta, "Hinata,"**_

 _ **Seandainya aku bisa, Sei-kun...**_

" _ **Janji tetaplah janji, Sei-kun. Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku dulu. Kau membenci seseorang yang tak menepati janji. Jika aku mengingkari janji ini, itu berarti kau membenciku."**_

 _ **Akashi menempelkan dahinya dengan Hinata, "Akan aku tarik semua kata-kataku. Kau hanya tinggal datang padaku dan aku akan melupakan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi saat itu—"**_

" _ **Akashi Seijuuro-kun!"**_

 _ **Jika ada orang yang berani membentak dan memotong ucapan Akashi, itu berarti hanya dua orang, ayahnya dan gadis dihadapannya ini. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.**_

" _ **Mana mungkin." Akashi memejamkan matanya, "Menjadi musuhku berarti aku harus membencimu. Kau membuatku gila." Akashi terus memejamkan matanya dengan paksa sampai dirasakannya sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya, belaian yang mirip dengan milik ibunya.**_

" _ **Tidak. Sei-kun, apa kau membenci teman-temanmu?" Akashi membuka matanya, memandang kearah bola mata seteduh cahaya rembulan, "Mereka dulu musuhmu, bukan? Tapi, meski itu dirimu yang lain, kau tak pernah membenci mereka."**_

 _ **Gadis ini... tak perlu memberitahunya untuk bisa mengetahui segala hal tentang Akashi. Tak ada yang mungkin dirahasiakan oleh Akashi dari gadis di depannya, dirinya bahkan seperti buku bergambar yang terbuka setiap halamannya. Terlalu jelas.**_

 _ **Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis dihadapannya, sontak membuat Hinata bingung. Kakinya berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Untuk sekarang, ia butuh berpikir. Tapi, berada disamping gadis itu dengan permintaan seperti tadi membuat seorang Akashi buntu.**_

" _ **Sei-kun!" seruan itu membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, tak sanggup membalik, telinganya terpasang dengan siaga, "Jika kau tak menganggapku sebagai musuhmu, tak apa. Tapi, itu berarti memberiku hanya satu pilihan. Jika bukan kau...itu berarti aku. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"**_

 _ **Punggung Akashi Seijuuro terlihat tegang sesaat sebelum lelaki tersebut kembali melangkah. Pun, meski begitu, sebuah gumaman dari bibir gadis itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga sang pemilik Emperor Eyes.**_

" _ **Harus ada yang memilih, Sei-kun. Jika bukan kau yang menganggapku musuhmu, maka aku yang harus menganggapmu musuh." Hinata tersenyum getir, "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa melakukannya."**_

 **TUBERKULOSIS**

 **HAI MINNAAA! BERJUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA^^ SEBELUMNYA SAYA MAU MINTA MAAF KARENA TELAH MENELANTARKAN FIC INI SELAMA HAMPIR DUA TAHUN T.T**

 **SERIUS BUKAN MAKSUD SEPERTI ITU, KEHIDUPAN SEJAK SMA MEMANG MENYITA BANYAK PERHATIAN YAH^^ JADI SAYA SEMPAT LUPA KALO SAYA MEMPUNYAI HUTANG FIC INI HUHU. SEKARANG SAYA SUDAH DI TAHUN AKHIR SMA DAN SEDIKIT MENYESAL JUGA KENAPA NGELANJUTIN FIC ININYA PAS SEKARANG KETIKA LAGI SIBUK-SIBUKNYA^^ AT LEAST, MAAFKAN LAGI SAYA TIDAK BISA MEMBERIKAN JANJI KAPAN AKAN SAYA APDET KEMBALI TAPI AKAN SAYA USAHAKAN DALAM SETAHUN INI SAYA AKAN PUBLISH 2-3 CHAP. SAYA JUGA MOHON PENGERTIAN DAN DOA TEMAN2 SEKALIAN^^ TAHUN TERAKHIR INI BENER2 PENENTUAN BUAT SAYA DAN KELUARGA SAYA. SAYA MOHON DOA SEBESAR2YA DARI PEMBACA SEKALIAN.**

 **SELAIN ITU, JIKA ADA YANG MENYADARI, KARAKTER DI FIC INI SAYA GANTI. TIDAK HANYA AKASHI DAN HINATA, TAPI JUGA GoM, KENAPA? KARENA NANTI DI FIC INI SEMUA KARAKTER YANG SAYA CANTUMKANLAH YANG AKAN MEMILIKI PERANAN BESAR. AIDA RIKO DAN SHIKAMARU JUGA^^ UNTUK PAIRING TIDAK MASALAH, SAYA AKAN TETAP BERPEGANG TEGUH PADA AKASHIxHINATA, HANYA SAJA SAYA TIDAK MAU MELULU MEMBAHAS TENTANG CERITA ROMANSA PACARAN, SEPERTI GENRENYA, HARUS ADA FRIENDSHIP DI DALAMNYA. DAN SAYA JUGA SUDAH MENONTON SEMUA SERI KNB, YANG MEMBUAT SAYA SEDIKIT TAKJUB DAN GROGI, APAKAH SAYA BISA MEMBUAT FIC YANG SEBAGUS DENGAN CERITA ASLINYA.. TAPI SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA, AT LEAST, SAYA BUTUH DUKUNGAN DARI READER SEMUA UNTUK TERUS MENDUKUNG CERITA INI SAMPAI TAMAT, SEBAGAI SUPPORT BAGI SAYA PULA UNTUK MENERUSKANNYA^^ OH YA, KAMUS BASKET AKAN MULAI MUNCUL KEMBALI MINGGU DEPAN, JD BAGI PEMBACA YANG TIDAK TERLALU PAHAM DENGAN OLAHRAGA SATU INI, TDK USAH KHAWATIR^^ SAYA AKAN MENUNTUNNYA DENGAN KAMU-KAMUS BASKET NANTI. MESKI SAYA MASIH BELAJAR, JD TOLONG JIKA ADA KESALAHAN, DIKOREKSI PULA YA^^**

 **DUKUNGAN DALAM BENTUK REVIEW DAN STORY ATAUPUN FAV SANGAT DITUNGGU^^ TERIMA KASIH BANYAK^^**


End file.
